Cruel Angel's Thesis
by Deity of Sorrow
Summary: Old, very old, and no longer in the works. A good example of how bad my and my friends original writing was.
1. Creul Angels Thesis Chapter 1

Cruel Angels Thesis: Chapter one  
  
Created and supported by Diety of Sorrow and all 32 Muses.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the Eva's, however, I DO own Raen and his Eva! Though I also don't Raphael or HIS Eva. [All rights go to Ssjfreakazoid]. or a pool, i don't own a pool or Macdonalds, or KFC *goes on and on and on...*  
  
}{As Shinji and Misato move in on Raen, his Eva arrives, and causes havoc! You will never find out to the last line something about the Eva}{  
  
"Misato! What do you think your doing?" Rutsiko hollered at Misato as the new Eva was locked into place. "Trying to figure out how to pronounce his name, do you know how to?" Misato answered, staring with out success at the forms. "Yes, you bubble brained idiot, I do. It is Raen [pronounced Rain] Ar-e-at- su. Got it? Raen Ar-e-at-su!" Rustiko said, trying hard not to kill Misato.  
  
"Um, Misato, when is the other Eva arriving? You know, the other Neo Eva?" Shinji said, finally tearing his eyes away from the black, red and deep blue Eva.  
  
The newest addition to the Eva team was scaring the shit out of Shinji. It's dragon like eyes stared into him, giving him the distinct impression that it was judging them. Based on the Eva 01, it was a bit taller, with more distincive features. Insead of a sonic blade, it's hand could morph into a sword, or for easy access, it had a blade stored in it's shoulder. It's horn on it's head was bladed, giving it an even scarier feeling. Shinji had the feeling that the horn wasn't just for show.  
  
Mistao shrugged. "Should be coming in the next day or so Shinji. Why ask?" She put one arm around his shoulder. "What about the other pilot, is he coming with it or a little later on?" He said, easily shrugging Misato's arm off. "Later, maybe. We are not so sure." She said, laughing at Shinji's reaction.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
Misato smiled. "Come on Shinji! Hurry up or we'll be late!" She yelled out, climbing into the car. "I'm coming! Wait up Misato!" Shinji called out, struggling to remove himself from the puppies reach. "Stupid thing! Misato, why did you go and get a puppy? WHY couldn't we just get a cat? I LIKE CATS!" Shinji yelled out, finaly climbing into the car. "Well, I'll drop you off at school and then in the afternoon we can go and get Raen Ariatsu and THEN we can go to Nerv HQ." Misato said, just as she pulled up to the school.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
The teacher walked in.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
An: Wow, that was exciting.... well, maybe not.... anyway, moving on. AND LOOK! Misato pronounced Raen's name right! *Little dance of joy*  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
"Alright people, we have two new students to introduce to you to day. Class, Raen Ariatsu" The teacher pointed to Raen. Raen stood around 6' 6'', ruby red eyes with long white hair reaching to the back of his knees pulled into a loose plait. He wore pitch black clothes, not the usual school uniform. He stood up straight, and grinned. "The name's Raen, don't piss me off, or you won't be around to see the next sunset." "Now now Raen, death threats do not make the best first impressions," said the new guy next to Raen. The teacher pointed to the person standing next to Raen. "This is Raphael Andrews." Raphael stood up properly and gave the class a quick wave. He stood around 6' 4'', just a bit shorter than Raen. Instead of long white hair, Raphael had medium-short black hair, with the fringe spiked upwards. Wearing similar to Raen, the only exceptions were that his coat was longer, coming to just about half way down his calves, and unlike Raen, Raphael wore sunglasses, balanced on the tip of his nose.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
AN: INDOORS! THAT LITTLE IDIOT! *Gets rubber mallet of doom* FEEL MY WRATH PUNY MORTAL! *gets hit in the head w/ RFO [Random flying object]* *throws RFO back to Raphael*  
  
Raph But--  
  
Me: I DON'T CARE!  
  
Raph -_-;; idiot...  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
"Please boys, take your seats," The teacher said, motioning to the back of the class room. Shinji struggled to remember what Misato had said that morning. Something about picking Raen up this afternoon? Shaking his head to dispell that feeling, he turned his attention back to the board.  
  
~oO00Oo~ [First break]  
  
First break passed with out incident.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
AN: Wow, that was boring... the only thing that was interesting was Raen used Diablo hot sauce.  
  
Raen: BURNIE BURNIE BURNIE BURNIE!!!!! *runs around screaming*  
  
Raph: _;; *shrugs* I TOLD him... Hot sauce and wasabi rolls don't mix.. HEAR THAT RAEN! THEY. DON'T. MIX!!!!!  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
The next part of the day was incredibly BORING!!! So, we skipped forward.  
  
~oO00Oo~ [End of the school day]  
  
"Hurry up Raph! We gotta go get Khan and Blaze and meet up with that Misato chick!" Raen shouted turning to face Raphael. As soon as he tuned around, a much battered car pulled up behind them. Misato climbed out of the car. "Raen, over here! I'm supposed to show you how to get to Nerv!" Misato shouted, waving madly to get Raen's attention. "Sure, just let us get Khan and Blaze first!" Raen shouted back, rumaging around in his port to find the activation key.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
AN: Khan and Blaze are motor bikes, with AI systems in them. Able to hit about 1000 k's in speed, they are very VERY fast. The only way to get the activated is with the keys that Raen and Raphael have. They only activate when a certain thing has been made sure of. Like I'd tell you that stuff... *shakes head*  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
"Khan ... and ... Blaze?" Misato asked looking mightily confused. "Yeah, our bikes!" Raen said as he punched a code into the key. The sound of reving could be heard, and quite suddenly two sleek, slightly elongated motor bikes pulled up beside him. "They have AI systems built in, and respond great! That's why we have them. Anything else is just far too slow." Raphael said, running his hand over the sleek surface of the bike.  
  
"Oh, Misato, this is Raphael." Raen said climbing onto Khan. Misato blinked a couple of times. "Raphael? Hey, I need to get a Raphael as well. You wouldn't happen to be him?" she asked, Raph nodded. "Well, as long as your here, you may as well come with us." Misato said, getting back into the car.  
  
~oO00Oo~ [Nerv HQ]  
  
"Rutsiko! Rutsiko! I got Raen!" Misato hollerd, bouncing out of the lift [which took about two hours to navigate...] Rutsiko turned around and waved to Misato. "Misato, could you bring Raen over here? Only need him for a while ." She said, turning her gaze back to the clip board in her hand. She motioned Raen over to herself. "Could you put this on so we can test your reaction to your Eva?" She said, not even taking her gaze away from the clipboard to point to the suit. "Uh, yeah... sure, even though I have no idea what your talking about. But sure, why not? I'll give anything a try once." He said, grinning. "The changing room's over there Raen." Misato said, pointing slightly left of herself while studying her own clip board.  
  
~oO00Oo~ [STILL at Nerv HQ]  
  
"Raph, don't laugh. I feel like an idiot already, I don't need your input." Raen said, glaring at Raphael while trying to not kill him. "Raen, don't worry, you look fine. Besides, you HAVE to wear it to fully connect to you Neo Eva." Misato said, also trying not to laugh. "Look, i feel like an idiot, so don't make it worse! WHY do i have to wear this stupid thing and not Raph?" Raen said, glaring at every one in his [almost] skin tight full body suit. "Although, the colour scheme is fine. How'd you know that i like red, black and dark blue?" He clipped the clippy thingies [neural interface] into his hair. "So what do these things do?" "They allow us to talk to you if your com goes down in an N-2 blast. They also connect your mind to the Eva's." Misato replied, finally managing to stifle her laughter. "I have no idea what an Eva is, but hey, that's just me. Oh, shut up Misato, you too Raph." "Don't worry Raphael, we've got one of those suits for you too," Misato said through a fresh bout of laughter as the image entered her mind. "But unfortunately you don't get to try yours on until it arrives tomorrow." "Whew," said Raph, "seems lucks on my side for a little while at least."  
  
~oO00Oo~ [Raens Eva Chamber]  
  
"Holy shit! Is that an Eva?" Raen gasped out, shocked by the Eva standing before him. "Yep, but this one is a Neo Eva, the more recent Eva. Both Neo Eva's are based on Unit 01, so be careful. Unit 01 is a tempermental peice of shit at times." Misato replied, waving to one of the nearby techs. "Kaya, unlock the entry pulg, and plug the power cord in, o.k? We need Raen to get in and test it out." Kaya nodded and moved over to the other techs.  
  
[A few minutes later]  
  
CLICK! CR~A~A~A~A~CK!!! Rang out loudly, signaling that the Eva had been unlocked and the entry plug ejected. "Shit that was loud. Are you sure that was supposed to happen?" Raen said, shaking his head, trying to dispel the ringing in his ears. Misato nodded. "Yes, so don't get worried, k?" Raen nodded.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
"You know, the controls are kinda like Khan's!" Raen said after he had climbed into the entry plug. "All right Raen, we're going to fill the entry plug now, don't worry, it'll give oxygen to your lungs automatically k?" Misato said, motioning to Kaya to fill the plug. Slowly the liquid filled the cock pit, climbing higher until all was submerged. "Well, that was weird. REALLY weird. Do we have to go through that every time?" Raen asked flailing around. "Yes. We are activating it now, ok?" Misato said, putting in the code for activation. "Get ready!" Raen nodded. "1 - 15 connected... 16 - 25 connected... 26 - 35 connected... 36 - 50 connected. All ready for activation Misato!" Kaya called out, keeping her finger resting litely on the activation button. "All right Raen, ready to go?" Misato asked, nodding to Kaya. "Sure Misato, start it up." Raen said, grasping the controls firmly. Kaya pressed the button.  
  
!* CRUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!! *!  
  
The restraints had snapped! The Eva stumbled around a bit until Raen was able right it again. "Raen! What happened? Why did the restraints snap?" Misato looked around, stressing. "Kaya, disconnect and shut down! We need to get Raen out of there!" Kaya nodded. "Disconnecting... complete! But it won't accept the exit code! Raen's in there, but he can't get out! The Eva seems to be interfereing!" Kaya said, entering and re- entering the exit code, but every time it said 'Invalid code'. "MISATO!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!" Raen yelled, moving the controls, but nothing happened. The Neo Eva slammed it's left fist into the wall, cracking it. "Kaya, try again! Quick!" Misato screamed over the grinding scream of tortured metal. "Misato! I think it's working! Look!" Kaya said, pointing through the glass. The glow slowly faded from the Eva's eyes, and slowly it stopped, it's fist still in the wall.  
  
~oO00Oo~ [30 Minutes later]  
  
Raen's Eva had been moved to a different chamber, with intact restraints. No one dared to go near it, since it had re- activated once. It had been locked back into place after Raen had been safley extracted from it. "Hey Raen, you ok?" Misato asked, sitting down next to him. "Yeah, just a bit freaked out. Are they supposed to do that?" He said, removing the neural interface clips. "No, but that was what happened to the very first Eva created. Also, Unit 01 has gone beserk twice before" She said, standing up. Suddenly, a thin wail rose and became stronger as Rutsiko ran towards them. "MISATO!! IT'S AN ANGEL!" She hollered, skidding to a stop just before Misato and Raen. "WHAT?? An Angel NOW?" Misato said, turning to Rutsiko "Shinji's Eva is still in a frozen state and Rei's is too. Would the Neo work?" Rutsiko said, looking at Raen. "I don't know, but I'm willing to try again, if that's what you mean." Raen said, standing up as well. Misato and Rutsiko nodded at the same time. "Alright, Raen, go to your Eva. We'll eject the entry plug so you can get in. Hurry up, or the Angel will have destroyed half of Tokoyo 3 by the time you get out. Move people!" Misato said, running to the techs.  
  
~oO00Oo~ [5 minutes later]  
  
"Alright Raen, activation is happening now. Anything going wrong on your end?" Misato said. Raen shook his head no. "Good. Now we have to load you onto the Lift up, when you get up there, Shinji will give you directions. You should be able to use your Sonic Sword, but there'll a gun just left of you. Any questions?" Another no. "Alright! Eva, LAUNCH!"  
  
~* Click... BANG! *~  
  
The Eva shot up, and with a satisfying !click! stopped at the top. "Alright, Raen this is Shinji. Grab the gun before the Angel sees you, and position the centre target within the triangle befor you fire. It might take a bit to disable the Angel's AT field, so we're sending another gun up now. Got it?" Shinji said, nodding to Kaya for agreement. "Yup, but I'm not going to use the gun. I wanna try the Sonic Blade. Be back soon!" Raen said, moving forward slightly. The Neo Eva responded perfectly, creeping forward slowly.  
  
[Nerv HQ]  
  
"MISATO! Look at this! Raen has perfectly synchronysed with his Eva! Look at it! The red and orange waves are the Eva's, the blue one is Raen's. They are moving together!" Kaya said, pointing to the Theta Band board. "That's amazing! How do you think that happened?" Misato asked, looking surprised. Rutsiko re- entered the room. "The Neo Eva's linked directly into the pilots sub-concious, copying the pilot. Its link cannot be broken, even after the pilot exits the Eva. It's called the Gemini system, and responds to the pilots every move, giving better reactions, almost like the pilot and the Eva are twins, hence the name." She said as she sat down. Every one stared at her in surprise.  
  
[Back on the battle field]  
  
Raen easily dodged the Angel's attack, giving him time to grab his sword. Swinging it in a graceful arc, he just narrowly missed the Angel, who immeadiatly counter attacked. Neatly dodging that too, he once again swung his blade, this time catching the Angel on the arm. Its AT field only just saved it from having its arm sliced in two. It hung to the shoulder by a few stringy cords, rendering it useless to the Angel. It roared in fury, sending a gout of flame directly at Raen and his Neo Eva. Waiting until the last minute to move out of the way, which left the Angels back open for attack, Raen charged at it. Taking his blade in both hands, he launched himself off the ground, over the Angel, and brought his blade directly down upon the Angel and buried his blade into the Angels unprotected back. The Angel roared in pain, before going limp and sliding off the sword, landing with a thud on the ground.  
  
[Nerv HQ]  
  
Every one blinked. It had never taken that short amount of time for an Angel to be destroyed. Misato was the one to act first. She swalowed the lump in her throat long enough to tell Raen to go back inside.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
Placing one hand on his hip, Raen glared at Misato. "I'm not going to lie to you, I heard everything that was said when I was fighting that Angel. I want to know why did I get picked? Also, I now know what that weird pressure on my mind was. That was my Eva linking, so that doesn't need explaining. Although, something still bothers me. I saw a series of disconnected pictures, i think they were of it being built. BUT I still want to know why I was picked." He said, staring hard at Rutsiko. Rutsiko nodded. "We knew that you would want an explanation, so here goes. The reson that you were chosen was because of your high Theta Band emmisions. That, coupled with your reaction times and score, gave us a fair idea that you should be chosen. Same goes for Raphael." Raen grinned as Raph did a little victory dance. "Major coolness here people! I GET TO PILOT ONE OF THOSE THINGS!!!" He said, calming down. Quite suddenly, a deep rumble was coming from the Neo Eva. "Is something wrong with it?" Misat asked, eyes wide. Raen started to laugh. "No Misato, it's laughing." He said, having stopped laughing long enough to say anything "It's alive"  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
Me: YES! My first Neon Genesis Evangelion fic! WOO HOO! GO ME! *Victory dance* And look, I'm using Raen again! Also Raphael.  
  
Raphael: Only becaus Ssjfreakazoid let you! Besides, I like this fic!  
  
Raen: YAY! Go Deity!  
  
34 Muses: [ I have picked up 4 more...} Till next time, C-ya! 


	2. Cruel Angel Thesis Chapter 2

Cruel Angels Thesis: Chapter 2  
  
:: For disclaimer, see chapter 1::  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
"And this is where you two will be staying," said Misato as she shoved Raen and Raphael through the door. "You guys got one of the flats that we've already renovated, the others pilots are just getting theirs done now. Lights." Instantly the lights came on throughout the whole place. "If you want a specific light only just say the room and then lights. It's that simple."  
  
"Cool, are there any other things that respond to our voice," Raphael asked as he ran his hand over the smooth kitchen bench. Pointing to a large book on the table, Misato said, "Yeah, that manual will tell you everything you need to know about this place." Quickly flipping through the book, Raen grinned. "Time, please." He said, his grin growing wider. A slightly metallic voice sounded through out the apartment. "The time is 5:16, p.m." Raen fell over laughing. Raphael grinned. "That would get slightly annoying, after the first 5 or so times" He said, helping Raen get back up.  
  
"Well, guys, I'll leave you two to unpack and I'll see you tomorrow after you finish school. Your suit should be in by then Raph." "Oh... goodie..." replied Raphael, with what was clearly not enthusiasum.  
  
WIth that Misato left and the two young pilots started to explore their new surroundings. "DIBS ON THE HUGE ROOM WITH THE WATERBED!!!!!" called Raph from somewhere in the apartment. "DIBS ON THE KING SIZE BED!!!!" Replied Raen from somewhere left of Raph. A sweat drop fromed on the back of Raph's head. "THE WATERBED IS A KING SIZE YOU IDIOT!!!!! WHY DO YOU THINK I DIBBED IT!!!!!" Raph said, poking his head out of the doorway. "I'm hungry! Raph, feed me!" Raen said, making his way back to the kitchen, where the food was kept.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
AN: Where else would the food be kept?  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
"Sure, I'll get you something to eat. How about some wasabi rolls?" replied Raphael, with an evil grin.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
AN: This is nastyness that you just don't want to know about... trust me... so we'll just skip forward to tomorrow.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
[The next day... at school]  
  
"So, what class have we got up next?" asked Raen, when he easily could have looked at his own timetable, instead of relying on Raphael ALL the time. "Computer Studies. I don't know why you can't just look at your own timetable instead of relying on me ALL the time." said Raph with slight exasperation. "Actually I'm just annoying you until you apologise for the wasabi rolls. Hey, isn't that Shinji going into our computer room, he must be in our class." Raen said, trying to change the subject.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
AN: What that has to do with the story I have no idea. But anyway...  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
[In the class room]  
  
After entering the class and sitting at computer desk, Raen and Raph loggeg on.Quickly tapping in a few commands, Raen easily sent Raph a message on the chat room they had created earlier.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
Note: Messages in // (what ever) \\ are Raens, and messages in ~* (what ever) *~ are Raphaels.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
// Wanna wreak mayhem on the school? \\  
  
~* Sure, why not? I'm bored out of my mind anyway. *~  
  
// Poor you. So, what should we do? \\  
  
~* How 'bout hacking into Nerv? Sound like fun to you? *~  
  
// Yeah. So, joint or twin attack? \\  
  
~* Twin. That way, if there are any defences, it will only get one of us. Then the other can go on. \\  
  
// Ok, so, when are we going to start? We may have to wait, 'cause I have to get the pattern worked out. Which one should we use? Red or blue? \\  
  
~* Your pick. Really, I don't care. *~  
  
// That's nice... any way, we can start now. \\  
  
Just as Raen was about to enter the code to start, a warning siren rang out across the school. Immeadiatly, every one stood up and started to move towards the safty zones. That is, all except our four pilots. They, of course, raced towards Nerv HQ with out a second thought, even Raen, who had only been a pilot for a day, and Raph, who wasn't even one yet. Easily eveading every one and every thing, Raen and Raph made it to Nerv before Shinji and Rei. Taking Raen only 5 minutes to suit up, he was cleared for launch almost immeadiatly.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
Gendo Ikari [not sure about spelling on that...] smiled with out humor. This smile held no malice, yet no humor. It was an empty smile, one that Shinji had come to hate. It was like a flame that had been frozen, becoming cold, empty of life, frozen forever. "It seems that the fourth pilot has a perfect sync with his Evangelion. This should intrest SELEE greatly. Let's just hope that the Neo Infection doesn't get to him. That could ruin every thing." He said, his smile finally containing something. Hatred.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
Misato watched the bar reading carefully. "Raen, are you all right? What we're getting on the E-P S [Eva-Pilot Sync] bar Isn't looking good." Raen didn't reply straight away. " Misato, I feel kind of... weird. Almost like some one has taken my whole body, rolled it flat and then soaked me in blood." He paused for a while before continuing. "All right. I'm ready." Misato nodded and turned to Kaya. "All right Kaya, Raen says he's ready. All right, EVA LAUCH!"  
  
~oO00Oo~ [Battle ground]  
  
The Eva stopped, and was immeadiatly peirced by the Angels Cross beam. The Eva shuddered and Raen screamed in pure pain. The Angel opened it's mouth wide. A single blood red beam shot out, connecting it to the Eva. Raens scream became muffled, almost not able to be heard. Forcing himself to reach for the controls, staying still for a split second. Taking the Cross beam in his hands, Raen let out another scream as the Eva's hands were burnt. Shuddering under agony, Raen pulled himsel along the beam, pushing it through himself at regular intervals. Coming to the cross section, he took each side of it in his hands, and slowly walked forward towards the Angel.  
  
~oO00Oo~ [Nerv HQ]  
  
Misato and Ritsuko dropped their cups at the same time. Raens screams split their ears, and the slow measured thudding of the Evas foot steps as it walked towards the Angel [impaling its self even further] could be heard. Kaya was throwing up in the corner. Misato covered her mouth with one hand. "Raen" was all she could say, as a fresh bout of screaming filled the air. Then she collapsed.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
Slowly, and with pain, the Eva pulled it self up. Finally near enough to the Angel, Raen grasped the Cross beam in both hands. Roaring fury and defiance, he closed the distance between himself and the Angel, impaling the Angel on its own attack. Pushing the beam through the Angels gut even further, Raen pulled the beam from himself. Blood spurted from the wound, creating a river of blood down the Eva's chest. The Eva's eyes glowed an ungodly red, shinning through the dusk. Fine silvery lines extended from the Eva's back, racing towards the Angel. As soon as they touched the Angel, the lines would explode. As soon as the smoke cleared, Raen could be seen charging full speed at the half dead Angel, Sonic Blade in hand. Holding the blade so it pointed down, he brought it through the air, slashing the Angel across the chest. Bringing the sword back up, Raen once again slashed across the Angel's chest. Drawing his sword back up for the final time, Raen brought it straight down, cleaving the Angel in two.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
"Kaya! Eject and open the entry plug! NOW!" Misato shouted, running to where the Eva had been docked a few seconds earlier. She waited impatiantly for the seal to open. The liquid that had filled the chamber spurted out, then slowed to a dribble, then to a drip, then to nothing. What greeted her eyes when the door had opened was not pretty. Blood was every where. In Raens hair, on his suit, splattered up the side of the chamber and all over the controls. "Oh... barf " She said, before collapsing again. Rutsiko looked inside the chamber before calling to the medics.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
Misato and Rutsiko looked in on Raen. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Misato asked after closing the door. "I don't know. Maybe a week. Most of the blood came up when he threw up." Rutsiko replied, walking back with Misato.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
Me: Ok, how was that?? Tell me in your reviews k?  
  
Raen: Come on! We need reviews! PLEASE!  
  
Raph: *eating* mmm mffm mmffff !?  
  
Me & Raen: Yes. REVIEW OR THE REVIEW BUTTON WILL EAT ALL YOUR DONUTS! [If Raph doesn't first] 


	3. Cruel Angels Thesis Chapter 3

Cruel Angels Thesis: Chapter 3.  
  
:: For disclaimer, refer to chapter 2 ::  
  
I'm currently listening to Cruel Angels Thesis, which is the opening theme song, giving me all sorts of ideas... like this one!  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
2 Days after the last Angel attack, Raphael's Eva arrives. Glancing up at the monstrosity, Raph whistled in awe. "Bloody hell that thing is fucking huge" he said, moving back to get a proper view. "Anyway, how's Raen?" he said after tearing his gaze from the Neo Eva. "Stable. That's about it, really." Misato said, turning to Raph. They both looked back up at the Eva as it was locked into place.  
  
[ Some where in the hospital ]  
  
Bloody bandages fell against the floor. A light splatter of blood followed, then stopped. Hospital clothes hit the floor, and then there was a flash of black, and glaring red eyes flashed angrily in the half-light. The door slammed, and windows broke.  
  
[ Back at Raph and Misato ]  
  
"Oh, Raph, we need you to test your Eva now." Misato said, grinning wickedly. "Stupid question. Do we really need the suit?" Raph asked, looking hopeful. "Yep. So suit up" Misato said, tossing the suit at him. Muttering curses and insults under his breath, he complied.  
  
[A few minutes later]  
  
"This makes me feel like an idiot. Really." Raph said, glaring at Misato [who was having trouble trying not to laugh]. Finally able to stifle her laughter, Misato had enough time to tell him to get into the entry plug, before collapsing in helpless gales of laughter. "Haha..ha..hahaha.. Ok Kaya, fill the entry plug, if you wouldn't mind" Misato said, finally calming down after about five minutes of laughter. Kaya nodded. "1 - 15 connected... 16 - 25 connected... 26 - 35 connected... 36 - 50 connected. Ready for activation, Misato." Kaya said. Raph nodded and took the controls in his hands.  
  
Before the activation could start, the door to Raens Eva exploded inward. Smoke filled the doorway, obscuring every thing from view. Blood red eyes opened and glowed ungodly red. The smoke rushed away from Raen. His eyes were cruelly slanted, glowing brightly. This wasn't as distressing to Misato and the tech's as the fact that Raen was floating about a foot above the ground. Smiling cruelly, Raen hovered in front of the plas-glass [1] looking into Raph's Eva chamber, he placed one hand on the plas-glass. Cracks appeared first, before the glass exploded inward. Laughing, Raen jumped towards his Eva. The entry plug ejected, and Raen blew the door off. slipping inside, the entry plug entered the Eva, and its eyes exploded into life. Easily breaking the restraints, he pulled the sonic blade form its sheath, he slashed at the wall. Breaking through after three tries, he walked out. The lines extended from his Eva's back, obliterating all within its path.  
  
Misato screamed at the techs to stop Raen. "Misato, how could we? It doesn't have the power plug in. That holds the command plug as well. There is no way to stop him now." Kaya said, fear showing in her eyes. "Fuck. FUCK! Raph, get out there and stop him. NOW!!!" Misato yelled, finally giving in to stress. Raph's Eva nodded, and followed Raen. Or tried to. "Shit. Kaya, release the restraints." Misato said. Charging on to the ruined earth, Raph had the most difficult task of all. Stopping Raen in a Neo Eva. Raen turned around to face Raph. The Eva's eyes flashed to a brilliant red, before returning to its normal state. Raph grabbed his own sonic blade before charging at Raen, sword held low. Raens lines extended even further, racing towards Raph." Oh... shit..." Raph said, before the blasts hit him. As the smoke cleared, he saw Raen charge at him, sword held high. Picking up his own blade in one ruined hand, he met the blow with a strike designed to disable the opponent's hand. Unfortunately for Raph... this didn't work. Jumping back, out of range of Raens blade, he took his sword in both hands and launched himself from the ground over Raen, and brought his blade down, on what he thought was Raens unprotected back... Just one problem. Raens Blast Lines. The Lines wrapped around his arms, crossing over again and again, forming an intricate web. Then they decided to explode. The explosion ripped through Raphs armor, dealing more damage closer they are to each other. Letting Raph fall to the ground, Raen stood up. Letting his hand morph into a blade, he raced at Raph. Swing both blades at the same time, he narrowly missed Raph, as he dodged and picked up his blade.  
  
Raens howl could be heard all across the Geo - Front. Gliding over the ground, Raen prepared to finish Raph off. Letting his hand de- morph, Raen grasped his blade in both hands. Swinging at the same time, the two Eva's blades clashed again and again. Finally able to knock Raphs sword from his hand, Raen swung his blade up, Raen let it fall. At the last moment, before his life was extinguished by the Cruel Angel in front of him, Raph grasped Raens blade between his palms. Forcing Raen back, Raph pulled the blade from Raens hands. Kicking Raen away, Raph bounced up from the ground back onto his feet. Charging at Raen, Raph swung the blade in a wide arc, slicing across Raens chest. Blood pulsed from the wound, slowly claiming Raen's Eva's chest as its own empire. Snarling, Raens hand morphing into his other blade. Rushing at Raph, Raen swung his blade in a wide arc, narrowly missing Raph. Both swords clashed again and again. Finally able to force Raen back, Raphael swung his blade up high, then let it drop. "Raph... Raphael, is that you? Please let that be you." Raen said, stopping Raphael in mid swing. Raen screamed in pain. "NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he shouted, clutching convulsively at his head. Standing up, he suddenly stopped. The glow in his Eva's eyes flickered, dimmed, then died. No sound could be heard, but then Raen's Eva's eyes flickered on. Shuddering, Raen's Eva collapsed to all fours. The Eva's mouth opened, breaking free from the restraints, his chest convulsed, and he coughed. Blood dripped from the Eva's mouth, followed by something black and slimy. Coughing again, more blood followed. Natural human instinct kicked in, and Raphael stepped on the slimy thing. Greenish blood spurted across the ground, burning the grass and plants it touched. "I... I think... I think I'm fine now." Raen said, before his Eva collapsed.  
  
[Nerv HQ {itself}]  
  
Misato's mouth decided that it liked its current place on the floor. Rutsiko grabbed the communication device from Kaya. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she spoke. "Raphael, please bring Raen and his Eva in, if you could be so kind." she closed the link. "Misato, get a room prepared for Raen, Kaya, prepare a chamber, separate from all the others. MOVE PEOPLE!" she said, instantly taking control of the situation.  
  
When they were able to open the entry plug, what greeted their eyes was slightly disturbing [more like fucking strange and horrific]. Raen was standing up, legs slightly apart, with his arms held above his head. That wasn't too strange, what comes next is. Cords, every where. Connecting to his hands and feet, they wrapped around them, keeping them in place. Spider web fine cords had attached them selves to his head, linking into his brain. "Oh... fucking hell. This is bad. Get Rutsiko, Kaya!" As soon as Misato advanced on Raen, the cords retracted, sliding effortlessly into the top and bottom of the chamber. Raen fell down, hitting the controls, and Misato heard the crunch as bones broke. "Fuck. FUCK! This is really bad." Misato said, grabbing Raen to haul him into the open to check if anything else was broken... Unfortunately, about twelve other things were.  
  
~oO00Oo~ [in hospital somewhere...]  
  
Raphael didn't know that so many cords and wires could be attached to one person [he didn't see Raen in his Eva]. "You think he'll be alright?" He said, closing the door slightly. "We don't know. Apparently his Eva had been infected with the Angel he last fought." Rutsiko replied, checking her clipboard. Misato sighed. "Poor boy. To think that he's back here just because the Angel decided to be a bastard and infect him." She said, shaking her head. Raphael turned to face her. "Trust me Misato, he has been through a lot worse than this. Take Raedyn for example. That was a bit different." "Please explain." Rutsiko said. "For a doctor you sure are short sighted. Raedyn is Raens Yami, or dark side. Extremely homicidal. Other than the Angel, the next worse thing would be Raedyn. Trust me on this." Raphael said, grinning slightly. "Apparently, he lives in the pendant that Raen wears around his neck." "So why doesn't he throw it away?" Misato asked. Raph grinned before answering. "It keeps coming back. Even when we tried to destroy it, it just wouldn't break, so, Raen suppresses Raedyn as much as he can and we just live with it."  
  
~oO00Oo~ [2 days later]  
  
Raen woke up.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
AN: OOH BIG EVENT! Not... Still listening to Cruel Angels Thesis!  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
He groaned and sat up. "Fuck. Now why am I in here AGAIN?" He asked no one in particular. There was a series of crunches as Raen put his bones back into place. This was a task at which Raen was good at. Changing clothes again, he opened the door. Closing it silently, he went in search of Misato and Rutsiko. A siren rang out by the time he was half way there. "Fuck! An Angel attack now !? Why?" He said, breaking into a run towards the Eva chambers. Skidding to a halt before the techs, he looked around for Misato. "What in gods name are you doing out of bed Raen?" Misato asked, after seeing him. "Don't worry about it. I heal fast. I have to" He said, he replied, picking up his suit. "Um, Raen, do you think that you should be going out in the state your ... in?" Misato said, slowing down near the end of the sentence. Noticing that he wasn't bleeding and all his bones were the way they should be. "I said I heal fast. Besides, I have a feeling that this one is going to be hard." He replied, walking to the changing room. Shrugging, Misato turned to Kaya. "Can you pin point the exact location of the Angel?" She asked, leaning over the tech's desk. "I don't know, but we should be able to" Kaya replied, shrugging. Misato nodded and moved to where the other techs were working. Working furiously for a few minutes, Kaya, being the wonderful tech that she is, got the location of the Angel. "Misato! It's about to attack the transport with Eva 03 that's arriving today! It'll take about an hour to get there by sea. 'Bout 5 minutes by air."  
  
Gendo Ikari sat at his desk. That was about it....  
  
"All right! Get Raen's Eva ready for launch! Then check the status of 05." Misato said. As soon as she said this, there was a sickening crunchy squelch. Bone extended from the Eva's left arm, or what was left of it. Forming the hand bones, flesh extended, becoming the muscles. There was a slight pause, and the Eva's type A armor extended from the flesh. Blood dripped from the re- grown arm for a while, before stopping. "Ah... Lets send 05 as well, considering it just re-grew its arm..." Misato said, after closing her mouth. Kaya nodded and began the docking process. "Eva 04 and Eva 05 ready for flight!" Kaya said. Misato nodded. The air trip wasn't very eventful. When the got there, the locks, well, unlocked, letting them fall. They landed softly, hardly rocking the battle ship at all. Raen and Raph had opted to use spears instead of the sonic blade, so that they could attack the Angel from afar. "You'll let us know if the Angel gets too close, Misato? I'd really hate it if it came up under our noses before we are aware of it." Raen said, fiddling with his controls. "You know, there should be an easier way to control one of these things." As soon as he said this, the cords and wires extended again, completely covering his hands, fusing them to the controls. Thin wires uncurled from the ceiling, and plugged into his brain. "Disregard last sentence" He said, his voice slightly echoing. Misato looked slightly worried. "Raen, are you alright?" She asked, checking Raens E-P S chart. "Raen! You're perfectly synchronized with you Eva! What in Gods name happened?" Raen thought about this for a bit. "I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark now, and I think it is because that my Eva is directly plugged into my head at the moment. Also, I'm having trouble moving my hands. The problem may be that my hands are fused to the controls" Raen's sarcasm could have sunk the battle ship they were on.  
  
"Misato! The Angel has been sighted!" Kaya said, waving Misato over to her computer. "Shit. Do you know when it will resurface so we can get Raen and Raph there?" Misato asked, studying Kaya's computer. "Yes. It should resurface in about 2 minutes, near the carrier that Eva 03 is on." Kaya said, checking the computer print outs.  
  
~oO00Oo~ Note: I refer to Eva 00 as 01, Eva 01 as 02, and 02 as 03. So, Rei=01, Shinji=02 and Asuka=03, because of the order in which they were built.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
"That'd be right. Attack an Eva, see what it'll do..." Misato said, shaking her head. Asuka entered the room. "Misato, why can't I kill this one? Why am I made sit around like a slob?" She said, in that whining voice she has. Glancing slyly at Rutsiko, Misato turned to Asuka. "I thought that you wouldn't like such a dirty job like killing an Angel. It could get very messy you know." "You mean that my precious Evangelion would get dirty and messy? No thank you! I think I'll just sit this one out." Asuka said, shuddering. Grinning at Rutsiko, Misato turned to the computer that linked communications with Raen and Raph to her self. "Ok guys, the Angel should be surfacing about two ships down from you. Be ready, and don't let your guard down." Raph and Raen nodded. A shadow passed beneath the ship, speeding towards the carrier. "Ready Raen and Raph?" Misato asked, giving the order to plug the power cords in. "Yep" they both replied at the same time. They jumped to the next ship, landing lightly, and jumped to the next in time to see the Angel's shadow pass beneath the carrier. Standing near the edge of the ship, Raen wasn't ready for the Angel to attack. Jumping up out of the water, it grabbed Raen in its mouth, and slid into the water. Raen struggled to escape, but had difficulty. "Damn it! Raph, get your ass down here and get me out!" He said. Shrugging, Raph jumped into the water, and sunk to the Angels level, which was trying to devour Raen, but wasn't succeeding. "Oi! You stupid Angel, try me!" Raph said, hitting the Angel with the end of his spear. It turned around, and dropped Raen. Grinning, Raph sped away from the Angel. Taking this as an insult, for this puny being wouldn't stay still for the Angel to eat, the Angel raced after it. Raen grabbed the end of its tail, and hitched a ride. Raphael turned around to face the Angel, the only problem is that he needed an Angel to face. "Damn! Where'd it go?" He asked, turning around. Seeing the Angels mouth, Raph dodged it, and turned to face it again. It was just floating there and then Raph saw blood spreading away from the Angels tail. Raens spear was jutting out of the ruined flesh. "Raen, where are you?" Raphael asked, looking around for Raen, who was letting go of the Angels tail, Raen swam to Raph. "Right here" He said, turning to face the Angel.  
  
It twitched, and turned to bite the annoying thing that had a hold of it's tail. Snapping the spear in two as we might snap a twig, it swam towards the two Evas. Opening its mouth, it tried to swallow the two Evangelions. Tried being the operative word. Putting their hands up, they caught the Angels mouth before it split them in two, and stood on its lower jaw. "One of us is going to have to let go to kill this thing, you realize." Raen said. "It'll have to be you Raph, because that stupid Angel ate my spear." Raph nodded. As soon as he let go, Raen moved to the middle, holding the Angels mouth open for Raphael to strike. "Die you piece of shit!" Raph said, jamming his spear into the Angels cavernous jaw. The Angel screamed, and twisted around, trying desperately to remove the Evas from its mouth. Again and again Raph shoved his spear into the Angels mouth, and finally hit the core. Shuddering, the Angel slowed in its thrashing, then died. "Move Raph! This thing's about to go sky high!" Raen said, dragging Raphael from the Angels jaw. As both of them climbed out of the water onto the boat, the Angel exploded. "Fuck! It's lucky that those two got it away from the ships before it exploded!" Misato said. "All right Kaya! turn the power off" She turned back to the COM unit. "Good work you two!" Rutsiko nodded.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
As soon as Raen and Raph got out of their Evas, Rutsiko swamped them under questions, like how the battle went and how they felt in their Eva. "Don't worry! They're fine, that's all we need to know!" Misato said, getting the two pilots to follow her. "Hey Shinji! where's the stupid pilot of 03?" Raph asked, elated at his first kill. "Right here Fifth Child and don't you dare call ... me... stupid?" Asuka said, but by the time she was near the end of her sentence, it turned into a question. Turning to one of her friends on board the boat, she smiled dreamily. "Those two are sooo cool! Not at all like the Third Child!" She said, turning into a mush puddle. "Some one forgot to clean up the mess here! It's stinking up the room!" Raphael said, grinning.  
  
[2 days later]  
  
"Will all Nerv personnel move to the designated entry points! I repeat, will all Nerv personnel move to the designated entry points!" Misato said, before turning to the five pilots. "All right, the Evas should be up and running in a few minutes! Who will be going out this time?" When no- one answered, she sighed. "Ok, so Raen and Raph will. Any questions?" "I have one!" Asuka said. "Why can't I go out with the Fourth Child and Fifth Child?" She asked, smiling dreamily again. "Please Asuka, turn you idiocy down! We're all going to catch it if you don't!" Raph said, even able to get a smile from Rei. "Look! Rei is smiling and her face didn't crack! It's a miracle!" Raph said, making Rei smile even further. Misato smiled. "Ok you two, get ready for activation. We don't have much time." She said, before turning to Kaya.  
  
~oO00Oo~ [On the battle field]  
  
"That thing doesn't look so hard to kill. Should be piss easy." Raphael said, slowly walking towards the Angel. That's what he thought. The Angel snapped into action, bringing its bladed arms up, narrowly missing Raph. Raen dashed forward. bringing his blade up, slicing the Angel in two. It split, becoming two, each one racing after a different pilot. "Oh shit! This is bad!" Raen said, dodging each attack thrown at him. "What is?" Misato asked. "The Angel just split and became two." Raph replied, trying to hit the one that was attacking him.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
Not able to destroy the Angel, Misato just got them to go inside. "We have a plan. If you are able to execute a synchronized attack, making the Angel revert to its normal form, and destroy both cores at the same time, that should kill it. Unfortunately, the training is going to take about ten days. "We I guess that we should start training now." Raen said, turning around. "But Misato! I want to train with the Fourth Child and Fifth Child! Why can't I?" Asuka said, turning into a mush puddle again. Before Misato could answer, Shinji spoke. "Because, they have had a LOT more practice at piloting, and besides, I don't think they would like the interruptions that you always are." Raen and Raphael laughed. "Nice going Shinji! Never knew you had it in you!" Raen said. Well, you had better get on with your training now." Misato said, walking with them to the exit. "Oh yeah, I'll be staying with you for the ten days that you train, ok? Commander Ikari ordered it." She said, waving goodbye to Shinji.  
  
~oO00Oo~  
  
Me: Just to be annoying, I'll cut it here. So how was it? Reviews are nice, flame me if you want. I won't care, but if it makes you feel better... I just love listening to Cruel Angels Thesis!  
  
Raen: YES! Misato is staying with us for ten days! W00T!  
  
Raph: Yay!  
  
Me: Till the next time, c-ya!  
  
The person that said anything was possible never tried to slam a revolving door. 


	4. Cruel Angels Thesis Chapter 4

Cruel Angel Thesis Chapter [you'll never guess]... 4  
  
:: OK! For disclaimer, go to chapter three::  
  
oO00Oo  
  
"Ok, who picked the music to sync to?" Raphael asked, turning to Raen before the question was finished. "What!? You know I like that song! And, in these circumstances, I feel it's appropriate!" Raen replied. "And will you stop murdering the ice cream!"  
  
oO00Oo  
  
Me: I'll interrupt here, because I just thought of something really funny!  
  
Harry Potter was selling candy... Why, we shall never know. Walking up to Raens and Raphs house, he knocked on the door. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter the boy who lived --  
  
BANG!  
  
"Not any more!" Raedyn said, lowering the shot gun.  
  
Me: Now, wasn't that fun!  
  
Raedyn: Meh....  
  
oO00Oo  
  
"No! I like killing ice cream! Misato, you want some?" Raph asked, spoon hanging out of his mouth. Misato laughed. "No, it's fine. Do you think that you should continue with your training now? It's only five days to the Angel finishes regeneration." She answered. "Hey Raen, you seen my smokes, I can't find them." Raphael asked, putting his ice cream back into the freezer. "I have no idea where you put your cancer sticks Raph." Raen replied, grabbing his own ice cream to murder. "Will you stop calling them cancer sticks?" Raphael asked, rummaging around in the desk beside him. "Don't wanna." Raen replied, spoon hanging out of his mouth too. Misato laughed at the sight before her.  
  
"We have to go down to Nerv tomorrow for a sync test. Don't be late getting up!" Misato said, closing the door to her room.  
  
"Sync ratio, 89% for Raph Misato. Raen is well over one hundred, as usual." Kaya said, continually checking the EPS charts. "Shinji and Rei, 60%, Asuka, 58.779%, dropped 10 points from yesterday." "Asuka, are you alright? You've dropped ten points!" Misato asked, checking the EPS chart again.  
  
oO00Oo  
  
"Raens soul appears to be more dominant than the Eva's. A pity really, for his soul would have been better use as an Eva." Gendo said, turning slightly to face Fuyutski. "Yes. Apparently he has another soul living inside his body, someone he calls Raedyn." Fuyutski replied, staring at the computer screen. "Maybe our plan will succeed after all. Prepare the dummy plug system for units 04 and 05. Maybe this Raedyn can be trapped in a system." Gendo said, smiling slightly.  
  
oO00Oo  
  
The next few days flew by, until it was time to execute the synchronised attack. Standing before the massive Evangelion units, Raen looked over at Misato. "Are you sure this will work?" He asked her, shifting slightly from one foot to another. "Yes, well we have to hope so, or else we'll all die." She replied, turning to face him. "That's really comforting to know. Do you think we can attack now?" Misato shook her head. "The commander thinks we should wait for a bit, see if it will attack first." Raen snorted, saying nothing and turned to his Eva. "Do you think these things have names? I've thought about it for a while, and we can't just keep calling them Eva Unit One or something like that." He asked her, grinning slightly. She turned to him again, and shrugged. "I have never thought about it. If you really want to, you can give it a name." Raens grin widened. "I shall name you... Anubis." He said, and the Eva rumbled loudly. Misato just hoped that the sound was of the dummy plug. "What about you Raph, are you gonna give your Eva a name?" "Hmmmm, well, you took Anubis," Raphael turned to his Evangelion before continuing, "so what about Nemesis, ya like that name big guy?" Eva unit 05's eyes briefly glowed a bright red as it too emitted a low rumble. "I think that's a yes."  
  
oO00Oo Up in the Nerv Control Room  
  
"What's the status of pilots Areatsu and Andrews?" Misato barked. "Ever so dreamy..." interupted Asuka with a goofy grin. "Raen has lowered his EPS rate to match Raphaels. Both pilots ready and waiting, and each are holding at 92% EPS. Even their breathing and heart rates are in sync." Replied Maya, ingnoring Asukas comment, even if she did kinda agree. Especially that Raphael, he's really cute for someone who only just turns 17 in a couple of weeks, not that Raen isn't to bad either, she thought before mentally scolding herself and getting on with monitoring the Evangelions. "Good. Prepare to launch Evas... and someone get me some coffee... and call someone to clean up the puddle that used to be Asuka."  
  
A minute later the two Neo Evas were launched and waiting for the order to attack. Moments after that the 7th angels two halves finished their regeneration cycle and headed back towards the city.  
  
Both pilots immediately dropped into identical fighting stances ready for the fight to begin. "ATTACK!!!" Misatos voice suddenly came over their comm links. Both Evas charged at the angels. Once close enough the two pilots let loose a flurry of punches, at what can only be described as the angels gut, knocking them back. They then leap frogged over the angels and landed round house kicks to the angels sides forcing them back into one being. The now whole angel turned to face the Evas, but Raen and Raphael had already drawn their progressive swords, the angel never even had a chance as they both rammed their weapons through it's core. It gave one last groan as it fell to the ground dead.  
  
oO00Oo  
  
AN: I called them angels (plural) even though they are technically one, it makes more sense to me that way.  
  
oO00Oo  
  
END! Well, for this chapter anyway. For the rest of it, go to chapter five! 


	5. Cruel Angels Thesis Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, but if you must read it again refer to chapter 4.  
  
oO00Oo  
  
"Ya know," Raph said as he, Raen and Rei climbed aboard the plane, "I feel kinda guilty leaving Shinji and Asuka back at Tokyo 3 while we go off on the class trip to Okinawa." "Yeah, well, with all the work we've done lately, we deserve a vacation anyway. Besides this means a few days of not slipping in a puddle of Asukas drool." Raen replied. He had left his packing until this morning and in a rush he'd forgotten a few things, including his discman, so he was in a bit of a bad mood. "Raph can I..."  
  
"No, you can not borrow my discman, I'm using it." Replied Raphael with a grin, he knew it would just annoy Raen even more cause he'd have to sit and be bored for the rest of the trip. But after a few minutes of nagging Raph gave in and handed Raen the CD player, and now that he was faced with boredom, turned to Rei and tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Hi." He said, flashing her what he thought was a winning smile. "Why are you greeting me again, you greeted me when we met in the airport." Rei said simply. Then blinked. "Uh... just consider it a sign of friendship?" he said with a shrug. "We... we are friends?" Rei asked a little disbelievingly. "Sure... why not, we're already fellow pilots, why not be friends too." "So far, Pilot Ikari is the only one who has tried to be my friend, I am afraid I am not very good at it Pilot Andrews." She replied with a what sounded like a little saddness. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. First things first Rei, you don't have to be so formal with friends, call them by their first name, call me Raphael or Raph if you prefer." The rest of the flight basically entailed Raph teaching the art of friendship to Rei, she was a quick study too, cause by the time they landed in Okinawa, Rei had already stopped accidentally calling him Pilot Andrews.  
  
oO00Oo Back at Nerv  
  
"It's so not fair," wailed Asuka, "It's bad enough that I didn't get to go on the class trip with the Fourth and Fifth Child and that Wondergirl got to go instead, but to have to catch up on my schoolwork as well! And I'm stuck with that baka Shinji. IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" "And I suppose this is a real treat for me..." Shinji mumbled sarcastically under his breath. "What did you say Third Child?!" "Nothing Asuka!" replied Shinji, suddenly wishing he was invisible. "Well as long as your here, you can help me pick out a new swim suit." Asuka said as she dragged Shinji to the door by the collar of his shirt. "But I thought I was just the pervert..." said Shinji under his breath. "What was that?!" Asuka asked menacingly. "I was just thinking that Hikari might be better suited for that." Shinji replied, thanking his quick thinking. "You idiot, Hikari is the class rep... so she had to go on the trip!" "Oh... right..." said Shinji, now cursing his quick thinking  
  
Shinji was then subjected too a torture almost to awful to even talk about... ... ... He was forced to watch a bunch of beautiful girls model bathing suits in the shop Asuka chose, and having to do the entire thing without showing the least bit of interest, lest he feels the wrath of the Demonic Bitch Queen herself, Asuka.  
  
oO00Oo A restaurant in Okinawa (Hmmmmmm... Lunchtime...)  
  
"Well I'm stuffed..." exclaimed Raen with a satisfying burp. "You should be," replied Raphael, "you had three of those steaks, two burgers and half the dessert bar, and you managed it all without going within two feet of the salad bar." Rei just giggled.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have introduced her to ice-cream, especially considering she managed to eat almost as much of it as you did." Raph said as he turned to Raen. Rei blinked and giggled again. "Okay, so what do you wanna do now?" asked Raen "I dunno what do you wanna do?" asked Raph. "I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Raen replied. "I dunno what do you wanna do?" came from Raphael.  
  
This conversation went on and pretty much stayed unchanged for the next fifteen minutes until Rei finally spoke up. "Why don't we just go for a walk, then we can plan what to do tomorrow." Rei managed to say the whole sentence without giggling so the initial sugar rush must have been wearing off. "Well you guys, you'll have to do it without me," said Raen looking at his watch, "I took a holiday from Tokyo 3, not TV, and my favorite show is about to start." With that said he left.  
  
As Raph and Rei walked down the street an open instrument shop caught Raphael's attention so he dragged Rei in to take a look. "Sweet, it's the new T-20, this is the best guitar made." He told Rei as he ogled the guitar, like a woman. "Would you like to try it out?" asked the assistant, popping out of nowhere scaring Rei and Raph half to death.  
  
If he wasn't straight, Raph would have kissed the guy right there. Taking the instrument in his hands, Raphael started to play a piece that would have put heavy metal to shame until he noticed Rei with her hands over her ears. "What, to loud?" Rei nodded. So Raph turned down the amp and ran his fingers over the strings creating the softer and more mellow tones from 'Fly me to the Moon'. "Better?" he asked as he played. Taking her hands off her ears, Rei smiled and nodded again.  
  
oO00Oo  
  
AN: Let's not even ask how Raph knew how to play Fly me to the Moon.  
  
oO00Oo  
  
Once Raphael was finished in the store (the assistant reckoned Raph could come jam with him anytime), they headed down the street again. Now that he was outside Raph took out a cigarette and lit it. "Don't you and Mr. Ryoji know that smoking is bad for you." Stated Rei in her soft voice. "Yeah," Raphael replied with a grin, "but the way I figure it, you gotta die of something, and considering my new line of work, I hope it's these." Rei laughed and simply said, "You say the strangest things Raphael."  
  
oO00Oo  
  
AN: For all of you who don't know who Mr. Ryoji is, it's Kaji... Kaji Ryoji.  
  
oO00Oo  
  
oO00Oo Back at Nerv... again  
  
For the second time that day Asuka was happy, the first time being when she had hit Shinji for looking at the other girls in the shop. NERV had discovered an unborn angel in a magma pool and she had been chosen to go get it instead of Shinji. But as soon as she saw what they did to the plugsuit to withstand the heat, happiness went flying out the window, instantly returning when she realized both Raen and Raphael wouldn't she her in it, and leaving again when Kaji did see her in the new plugsuit.  
  
"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!"  
  
As soon as Asuka started to wail this time, Shinji just put his fingers in his ears and started to sing, "This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what is was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what is was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..."  
  
Within the next five minutes, half the Nerv staff joined him.  
  
oO00Oo Back in Okinawa... again  
  
Rei had gone to her room to get some rest so Raph went to bug Raen and to get his CD player back, which Raen had 'mistakenly' taken to his room. "Come on Raen, give me my CD player back..." "I don't wanna..." Raen replied, being an annoying little git, "can't I just borrow it for the rest of the trip?" "No, I need it back.." "Let me borrow it or I'll tell everybody the truth." Raen said with and evil grin. "The truth about what?" Raph asked, curiousty stopping him from killing his friend. "That you have a crush on Rei..." "You wouldn't..." threatened Raph, forgetting he was supposed to deny it. "I would, and you know it..." Raens grin just got even wider. Raphael was just about to give in until he remembered something that Raen had told him only a week earlier. "Fine, go ahead," Raph said with sudden calmness, "but then I tell everyone that you like a certain control room tech... named... Maya." Now Raph was the one with the huge evil smile, he knew he had won this one. With much reluctance, Raen finally handed over the CD player. When Raphael got back to his room, he threw it in his bag, of course it managed to find its way back to Raen several times before they went home.  
  
oO00Oo WE ARE EVIL!!!! Go to the next chapter to find out how this ends. 


	6. Cruel Angels Thesis Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Eva etc... blah blah blah, to read the whole thing, go to chapter one.  
  
Ssj: BLAH BLAH BLAH! Dribble, dribble, and dribble.  
  
Deity: no need to shout! No need to worry... blah blah!  
  
oO00Oo  
  
"It's good to be back... oh wait, we have to deal with the puddle of mush that Asuka becomes when anywhere near us... damn!" Raen said, dropping his bags into the hall way. "Well, maybe we should just get Shinji to carry a bucket around. Good idea yes?" Raph replied, tossing his own bags into the hall way as well. Raen just nodded, too busy on seeing what was in the fridge.  
  
oO00Oo Nerv HQ  
  
"WHAT? THE FOURTH AND FIFTH CHILDREN ARE BACK!!! THAT IS SOOO UNFAIR! THAT MEANS THAT THEY'LL SEE MY UNSIGHTLY PLUGSUIT!" Asuka wailed, not even noticing the entire Nerv personnel dropping into the fetal position, while singing 'this is the song that never ends'. Yes, even commander Ikari.  
  
oO00Oo {Some where near the Lava Angel [couldn't be bothered checking the name -- ;]}  
  
"The Angel is moving! The Embryo is starting to develop! Wait, it stopped... false alarm people" One of the on site technicians said, turning around to face Misato. "Right! We may as well get the Eva Unit 2 ready! Eva Unit 4 and 5, stand by!" Misato shouted, looking around.  
  
oO00Oo {Raen and Raphs house.}  
  
RING! RING! The phone rang... how boring. "Raen, can ya get that?" Raph shouted, turning his music down to a minimum roar. Raen only nodded, his soaking wet hair dripping all over the floor, after spending an hour in the shower... that was probably the least amount of time he ever spent in the shower. He picked up the phone. "Hello, Andrews and Ariatsu residence, how may you be helped?" he said, waiting for the person on the other end of the phone to say something. "Yes, Pilot Ariatsu, I have called to brief you on your next mission." Rei said, waiting for Raens reply. "Rei, how many times do I have to tell you that I have a first name too? But go ahead, just what we need... a mission to throw all that relaxing out the window" Raen said, letting his frustration show in his voice. "You are to report to Major Katsuragi at 1100 hours tomorrow morning. You are to suit up and start your Eva's at 1105 hours. The operation will begin at 1110 hours. Objective: Capture of the Angel. If it activates, the operation will immediately change to the destruction of the Angel." Rei said, not knowing or caring about the growing frustration that could be heard in Raens voice. More than likely, not knowing. "Raen only nodded, before hanging up. Turning around and walking into the bathroom to grab a towel, he returned not to long after. "Well, it seems that the class trip vacation is going to be wasted Raph. We got a bloody mission tomorrow!" was all he said.  
  
oO00Oo {the next day... boring....}  
  
"Misato, we're here.. go ahead; fuck the relaxing out the window, time to get stressed!" Raen said, sounding incredibly pissed off. Misato looked at Raph. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. "Don't ask, Misato, just don't ask." Raph replied, suited up. "Lets get ready to go then" Misato nodded. "Right, Eva Unit 02 has been taken out of this mission, there appears to be something wrong with the wiring in the D-Type armor. So, you and Raen will be going in... Your own armor should protect you; we upgraded it from A-Type to the newly developed T-Type, used in extreme heat, extreme cold, high pressure and aerial combat." Misato said, checking something on her clip board. She received nods from both of them. "Alright, get ready to activate Unit Four and Five Kaya." She commanded, watching the two pilots enter the entry plugs ejected into the Eva's. "You know Misato; the armor looks just like the old armor... why is that?" Raph asked, looking at his screens which showed the new armor statistics. "Well, we tried to make them exactly the same, but there are a few differences in the internal structure." Misato said, checking the time. "Well, it's about time we started. We will lower you and Raen to a depth of 1500 feet, where the Angel was detected last. Then, you will lock the EMC, or Electro Magnet Cage, around the Angel, and then bring it to the surface with Raens help. Understand?" Misato asked. She got a 'Yes Ma'am' from both of them. "Alright, EVA LAUNCH!!" She shouted, and got a deep rumble in reply as Anubis and Nemesis lumbered off to the crater. With a satisfying click, the two Eva's placed the power cable into the receptor. Hooking the power cable over the bar hanging poised over the crater. With that done, they slid into the lava. "Damn! It's too red down here, you can barely see anything! I think we're going to have to change tactics here... hang on, Misato, could you adjust the brightness on-screen?" Raphael asked, smiling as the screen adjusted down. "Right, now I can see better! How 'bout you, Raen?" He got no answer.  
  
oO00Oo {at a depth of 1450 feet}  
  
"Hey look, the Angel wants to be captured... it even rose to meet us!" Raph said, pulling the EMC around to activate it around the Angel. "Hn" Raen said, his attention on the Angel. Raph swung the EMC over the Angel, the cage activating and spreading around it.  
  
oO00Oo  
  
Ok, I'll just skip the boring and uneventful ascension to the surface...so, moving on  
  
oO00Oo  
  
"Well, that was amazing uneventful... well, anyway, lets finish this!" Raph said, smiling happily. He picked the caged angel up, and dumped it on the waiting truck. Suddenly, the cage flickered... and broke! "MISATO!!! The Angel just activated! Oh shit!" Raph shouted, jumping back, away from it. "Oh shit! Raen, Raph, DESTROY IT!!!" Misato shouted down the com link. She received a nod from both as they jumped forward to attack. Slamming downward at the same time, still in the swing from their Synch training. They bounced back, and then slammed into it again. Drawing their Prog. Swords, they swung them around in a wide arc, and caught the Angel in its side. The Angel roared in fury, and swung around, its bladed arms swinging wildly. Raen and Raphael easily dodged, and swung their blades down in a vertical slice. The Angel split, and jerked as its nerves flailed in vain. Unfortunately for Raen, he was knocked off the side of the crater, flailing as he slid down. "Oh shit... Raph, grab the power cable, NOW!" Misato shouted in fear. Raph nodded, and grabbed the cable, wincing as it slid wildly and burnt his Eva's hand. Raen's Eva jerked as its free cable came to an end. "Ouch!" He said, wincing slightly. Then his eyes widened in surprise. "Misato... are you getting this?" He asked in awe. The little window opened up, and he saw Misato's face, which he guessed looked like his. In front of him, straight on the side of the volcano, was writing in a language he had never seen before. Strange squiggles, straight lines, and swirls were shifting in front of him. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing something that didn't exist. "Mi—Misato—It... it looks like writing..." He whispered, and started to record what he saw in his Eva's data banks. Quite suddenly and unexpectedly, the Lava current shifted, whipping him away from the side. There was a hiss and a small clink, and a piece of the rock bearing the carvings slid away, down into the depths of the volcano.  
  
oO00Oo A few minutes later  
  
"Raen! Raen, are you alright?" Misato asked the dazed Raen, who was sitting down. He blinked, before passing out.  
  
oO00Oo  
  
A/N: Ok, skippage again. Don't worry the next day will be flashed back occasionally. ;; Lackus of the inspiration...  
  
oO00Oo A day later...  
  
"We're lucky that a new Angel hasn't attacked yet" Misato sighed, rubbing her head ruefully, the lump where the book Asuka had thrown. The book had been meant for Shinji, but Misato stepped into its way by accident.  
  
An alarm rang out.  
  
"Well, I spoke too soon." Misato sighed. "Everyone, full alert status! Get the Children ready! MOVE PEOPLE!!!"  
  
oO00Oo  
  
Aren't we just evil? And, according to our magical angel log, the next one is the acid eye! YAY!! But, cliffie for us!  
  
Till the next time!  
  
-Deity and the Ssjfreak 


	7. Cruel Angels Thesis : The Flasback Episo...

Cruel Angels Thesis : Flashback Episode 0.5 of 3  
  
Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. You know the drill, we no own, you no flame.  
  
Ssj: 'Bout bloody time too.  
  
Deity: ...... yada... yoda... same diff...  
  
WARNING: This chapter is mostly about Raedyn and his past. Many flashbacks possibly gore. Grab the popcorn, and let's go!  
  
oO00Oo  
  
Blood red eyes surveyed the sand as the caravan moved on. The young slave hissed as the heat hit him and crouched back, wishing sincerely he had his dagger. But that had been taken from him when he was found. He hissed and pressed his back against the cool iron bars, wishing he had the chance to escape. But, that wasn't an option. So he sighed and sat there, eyes closed. A few minutes he rested, before being jarred from his half sleep and his eyes slid open. He hissed when the pungent smell of the head slaver assaulted his nostrils and shied away. "Heh heh heh.... Sorry little slave, you're not going any where. The Pharaoh's going to pay a good price for you" The slaver grinned, revealing stubs of teeth. The slave sneered; sweat dripping from his pale, milk white skin. Seeing that he wouldn't get any answer, the slaver walked away, whistling to himself.  
  
oO00Oo Night... and pain... then the morphine, after that it was just night....  
  
The slave snarled and threw himself at the slaver that dared to touch him, chains wrapping around the poor mans throat and twisting deftly. A crunch was heard and the slaver went limp in the slave's hands, blood starting to drip from the dead mans nose. The slave whipped around and sprang, chains rushing at the next unfortunate man. He gurgled and dropped, the slave's eyes glowing ungodly red. He growled as he saw more men take the others place, self satisfied smirks plastered on their faces. He stood rigid, chains wrapping around his hands as they advanced, eyes flashing angrily. He made no noise as they moved towards him, chains wrapped around his hands tightly. No sound issued from him as they lashed at him with the whips, blood starting to drip from the wounds.  
  
oO00Oo Minutes later.  
  
'_No noise. Make no noise. DO NOT SCREAM_' His mind told him, blood dripping in a steady rate from the wounds he had received. He hissed slightly as he was stripped, the slave's clothes ripped away from him. He retreated into his mind, closing everything off, becoming a cold, useless soul. No noise sounded as the night's torture went under way, eyes closing slowly, blood dripping down his pale face.  
  
oO00Oo Days later.  
  
The slave watched dispassionately as the palace came in sight, red eyes sweeping over it slowly. He made no noise any more, the shallow breathing the only indication that he lived. He made a soft hiss as the cage was jarred, down the ramp and into the palace gates. The door was open and he looked up, a small girl standing there. "Come on, I don't have all day. Get out of there now and come with me" She watched him carefully, as if she had never seen someone so pale and cold looking. He stood slowly, towering over her, matted and bloodied hair walling behind him. He walked slowly from his imprisonment and following her. Slavers fell in behind him, wary and careful, knowing what he could do. Cold, dispassionate eyes followed the girl. They ended up in a large wash room, cool tiles soothing on the slave's feet as he moved slowly. The girl turned around. "Bathe and be presentable to be shown to his Might, Pharaoh" The girl shrugged when he didn't answer, but left with the slavers as he stripped of what little clothing he wore. He slid into the already filled tub, hot water sloshing as he submersed.  
  
He had no idea on how long he stayed there until the door opened, and a few tight lipped elderly women entered, carrying soft cloths and a towel. He stepped easily from the tub, eyes glowing like a ruby caught in the sun and stood there demurely as they dried him. "We think that... either black or blue will suit you nicely. Come here girls" The 'leader' cackled slightly, motioning the other women over. He made no noise as they studied which fabrics complimented his figure, and were shocked to find faint scars on his back. They studied them with their tight eyes, and then shrugged. After picking a few clothes that suited him to their content they left, leaving him to dress in privacy, they returned. They left again with the clothes he didn't choose, and he sat down on the edge of the tub, seemingly waiting for something. He found out what he was waiting for when the girl entered again, motioning him to follow.  
  
Corridor after corridor stretched into seeming eternity, as he followed the small girl, his eyes not following anything in particular. They eventually reached a large set of doors, inlaid with a pattern, Ra standing proudly in the centre. The door opened and he was pushed in along with the girl, and the doors boomed hollowly as the closed. Bright eyes studied him from all angles, the Council watching him carefully. The Pharaoh stood and the council bowed low, the girl in front of him too. He didn't move, made no sound and just, well, watched. The girl hissed at him to bow, and only then did he do so, a short, sharp dip of his body. The council breathed a sigh of content as he did so, and then watched carefully. The slaves lips parted as if to speak, but he thought of it and closed them again. A few minutes everyone stood still, then the girl spoke. "My Pharaoh, this is the slave you requested, bathed and clean" She bowed as she spoke, short hair waving in the wake of the movement. The Pharaoh nodded and motioned both the slave and the girl towards him they walked the distance to the steps of the Throne and stopped. When the Pharaoh spoke, it was a strong, leader tone, sharp and decisive. "Slave, you are my property now. Do as I say, when I say and you won't be punished" The Pharaoh stood and motioned the slave up the steps. A cold look of disdain swept over the pale slaves face then was smothered into the cold mask, eyes glowing only softly. He stopped in front of the Pharaoh, waiting for him to speak. "I am the Pharaoh, but to you I am Master. Address me as such" The Pharaoh then sat down again, motioning the slave to sit at his left.  
  
The Pharaoh looked down at his new slave. "What is your name?" he asked, watching the way sunlight glowed off the pale slave's skin. When the slave didn't answer, the Pharaoh growled and brought two fingers down to a hidden pressure point on the neck. The slave made no sound, red marks blooming under the Pharaoh's fingers. With a soft snarl of discontentment the Pharaoh removed his fingers, and spoke again. "You don't seem affected slave. I will find a way to cause you pain in the future. Now, answer my question." The slave shrugged, and looked up, eyes glowing in hatred. "You ask my name and you have the gall to call yourself mighty" With a sneer the slave said no more and turned his gaze back to the hall. The councilors drew in a sharp breath and awaited the order to kill the slave. With a snarl the Pharaoh shifted in his chair and called out, his voice heavy with anger and rage. "Bring in the diplomats" The slave watched as a few weedy men walked into the hall, eyes bored, then cold. He made no sound, no indication of his thoughts. Voices that made no sense to him sounded, and then were smothered by his mind as he retreated into the cold dark halls of his consciousness.  
  
oO00Oo Days later.  
  
The slave watched as the girl walked away, and then sighed as he was left alone in the Pharaoh's room. He stood there, rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited, eyes searching for the nearest escape rout. He very nearly died of shock when a soft voice sounded behind him. He spun and crouch with the fluid deadly grace of an assassin, then stood slowly when he saw who it was. The Pharaoh watched this carefully then spoke. "I see the slavers weren't lying when they told me you had some experience with a blade. Only a warrior could move like that" The Pharaoh shrugged and sat on the end of the large bed. "I am sorry about what I did" The Pharaoh sighed and sat back, motioning his slave to sit at the end of the bed. "Being around the Councilors really grates my nerves into shreds." The slave said nothing and just sat there until his so called 'master' spoke again. When he did speak however, the Pharaoh's voice was weary and tired. "Goodnight" The Pharaoh said as he fell into the covers, not even bothering to change into his bed wear. The slave watched until the Pharaoh slept truly, then sat down in a corner and watched, eyes glowing a deep, sullen red.  
  
oO00Oo

Deity: Okay, okay. So I haven't been active in a while... whatever. Anyways, here's a taste of the C.A.T :The Flashback Episodes {0.5 of 3}


End file.
